


Been Sleeping So Long In A 20-Year Dark Night

by washtheseghostsclean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charlotte is a relationship guru on this one, Daniel is a bit overdramatic, Fluff and Crack, Found Families, Friends to Lovers, I agree with him, I feel that Charles and Lando would be a chaotic duo, Idiots in Love, Lando thinks a Renault Clio is a sensible car, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, The Twitch Quarteto is being supportive, Who is Lando's best friend, max is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: “Max, are you crying?” Charles has undone his seat belt, which is illegal by the way and he should know better and is now leaning towards the backseat.“No?” Max says indignantly, whipping his tears away with his hand. “I’m just sad we’re driving a Renault Clio.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Been Sleeping So Long In A 20-Year Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is me having a terrible day mentally and needing something to distract me. Is this stupid? Maybe. Do I regret writing? No. If I don't provide my own fluff to comfort me who will? 
> 
> Playlist by none other than Miss Swift herself:
> 
> ~Cruel Summer  
> ~Cornelia Street  
> ~Death By Thousand Cuts  
> ~Afterglow  
> ~Daylight 
> 
> Hmm, maybe this was Lover themed. The ending is from Daylight and honestly it got me so fucking bad.

He knows this is a bad idea when Lando appears with a Renault Clio and Charles Leclerc in tow.

“It’s a sensible car,” Lando argues as Max gets in the back, shoving Alex closer to George.

“It’s something your mom would drive.” Max rolls his eyes. 

“Exactly.” Lando’s eyes meet his through the review mirror. “We want to be incognito. Plus we cannot all fit in my McLaren.” He shrugs. He does have a point because fucking Netflix ruined their lives and they have to hide every time they go out. Max cannot even go to the grocery store without someone calling his name anymore. Much less be a normal person going for drinks with his friends. Which by the way Charles Leclerc is not his friend. He’s someone Max puts up with because of Lando. He cannot even… 

No. This is not the time to think about his love life. 

“Seatbelts, kids!” Charles calls from the front of the car and Max does not know why he’s sitting shotgun. He’s not even Lando’s best friend! That could be argued with the rest of the people in the car, though. Max thinks he’s Lando’s best friend. Both Alex with George and Charles would beg to differ. Maybe they can sort this out over iRacing at some point. 

“Yes, mom.” Comes a cacophony of voices from the back.

* * *

They end up in some shit-hole somewhere in downtown Monaco. Okay, no, it’s not a shit-hole. Max is just being a dick again but it’s not like he can help it. Charles dragged them here and Max would like to complain because it’s what he does best, but he cannot. The bar is not that bad, small but the kind of place only people living in Monaco would know. They have a booth somewhere in the back and Max is comfortable just listening to the others bicker. They talk about work and what’s wrong with the cars, their personal lives. Max tunes them out focusing on his problems for a moment. Drinking was supposed to get them off his mind, not bring them back full force. 

“I mean, Zak said it’s going to be alright but Daniel is still bitching about his DNF and I’m tired.” Lando rumbles on and Max’s ears perk against his best judgment. He hasn't spoken to Daniel in a while, not since… So Max will take any gossip he can. “He’s been in such a sour mood the last few weeks. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Lando adds and a small part of Max nods in satisfaction. Good, he should feel that way. He was an absolute dick to Max the last time they spoke. “Do you know what’s going on?” The question is directed at Max and he only shakes his head quickly. 

Alex says something after that and they change the subject.

* * *

Here’s the thing about falling in love. 

It sucks. 

There’s no simpler way to put it. Falling in love fucking sucks because you cannot control it. Before you know it, you’re losing your words and your heart is beating like it’s about to fly off of your chest. Somehow a person becomes the center of your attention and you can only focus on them. Your hands get clammy when they are around. You get disappointed when they do not show up. Seeing them across the room can make your breath hitch and a smile from them can brighten the worst days. So yes, falling in love and someone having such control over you fucking sucks. Especially when that someone is your best friend that you weren’t supposed to fall in love with. 

He never planned on falling for Daniel. But it’s damn near impossible with his stupid big smile and wild curls. God, Max does love that idiot. He does and he blew it all when he told Daniel that there was no way they could ever go serious. Max told him it was because he didn’t feel the same. He did not tell Daniel that he’s terrified of opening up to him. That he wants to die in the thought alone that they have to go public about this. What will his father say? What will the press write? Most of all, does it matter? 

Max can hold his liquor pretty well most of the time. Tonight is not one of those times, though. Maybe it’s his bad mood, maybe it’s the fact that he hasn't eaten properly in days because his stomach is tied in a knot. Maybe it’s because a certain tall Australian walked away from him without even a second thought and it's killing him. Whatever it is, Max does not like it one bit. They’ve left the bar hours ago and are just aimlessly driving through the streets of Monaco. This is not a bad thing but it does make Max think a lot and he doesn’t want that. 

“Ummm,” It’s George’s voice that brings Max back to reality. “We might have a situation?” He sounds a bit panicked and Max doesn’t know why. Everything is fine! They’re having fun!

“Max, are you crying?” Charles has undone his seat belt, which is illegal by the way and he should know better and is now leaning towards the backseat. 

“No?” Max says indignantly, whipping his tears away with his hand. “I’m just sad we’re driving a Renault Clio.” 

“Does it remind you of, Daniel?” Alex offers gently and Max’s head whips to look at his teammate. That traitor should be supporting him! Not that Alex has done anything to indicate the opposite. It’s just that Max hates hearing that name unless he’s the one saying.

“No?” Max says weakly and four pairs of eyes are on him. “Ok, yes.” He admits finally. 

“Called it!” Charles yells falling back on his seat. Thank God, he put his seat belt back on. Max lets out a sigh of relief and wonders if Charles has a death wish.

Because if he does, Max can help!

* * *

The time is 2 am and they have found their way to a park. There was no return after his confession so Max told his friends and Charles everything. Not that any of them can help because only Charles has a girlfriend and Max refuses to get relationship advice from Charles _fucking_ Leclerc. They contemplate calling Sebastian but it’s too late and he’ll probably be worried so they opt-out of it. The next best option is Charlotte, Charles fucking Leclerc’s girlfriend. He’s desperate, ok? 

“ _So you’re an idiot._ ” Charlotte states over FaceTime. They are all huddled over Charle’s phone trying to fit in the frame. 

“I’m not an idiot!” Max says indignantly and he glares at his friends when they try to argue. 

“ _But you are!_ ” Charlotte insists. “ _You have that fine piece of man-_ “

“Hey!”

“ _Shut up, Charles! This is not about you!_ ” 

“Sorry!”

“ _You have that fine piece of man,_ ” Charlotte repeats. “ _And you turn him down because you’re scared of what other people will think? You are a millionaire that could probably retire now and would have no problem and you’re scared of the press and your dad?_ ” One part of Max recognizes that Charlotte is indeed right. He has no one to be scared of anymore, he’s not a kid. He can tell his father to fuck off if it comes down to that. Another part is downright terrified, though. Terrified of coming to terms with what his relationship with Daniel means. “ _And anyway, it’s not like anyone needs to know._ ” 

“Kind of late for that now,” Max says and looks around him. 

“We’re your friends, Max.” George bites out a bit annoyed. “We’d never purposely do anything to hurt you. Will I shunt you on the track and take you out? Yes, of course. Will I, or any of us for that matter, let anything about your personal life slip out? Fuck no.” The other three guys around them are nodding along. Lando claps a hand on Max’s shoulder and Alex gives him a reassuring smile. 

“I fucked up.” Max finally sighs. 

“ _We all have at some point._ ” Charlottes’ words are comforting. “ _You just have to explain to him and apologize. If he loves you, which I’m pretty he does, like his smile could light up an entire circuit every time he sees you, he’ll understand. Daniel is a very good guy, he’s next on my list if I ever break up with Charles._ ” She teases and winks at Charles when he tries to complain. “ _Go talk to him. I’m going back to sleep._ ” 

“Thanks, Charlotte!” Max calls but she has already disconnected the call. He needs to buy her something nice for this late-night therapy session. “So what do we do now?” 

“Now we go plan a love confession!” Charles declares already googling something on his phone.

* * *

Evidently, a love confession is not as easy as they make it look in the movies. First of all, Max is scared shitless. What? Is he supposed to just go up to Daniel’s door and beg Daniel to take him back? Max is not opposed to the idea, he’d do anything. But just the prospect of Daniel turning him down hurts more than not knowing. Now it feels like they both walked away at the same time. Talking to Daniel now will change that comfortable uncertain ending they gave to what they had. Then again Max cannot go a single minute more without getting closure. 

“It’s late,” Max says trying to get out of the hold Alex and George have on him. They are practically dragging him back to his place. It’s been years since they have not been teammates and Daniel still leaves two floors down. It’s so close and yet so far all at once. “Maybe we shouldn’t-“ But Charles and Lando are already knocking up a storm on Daniel’s door. Honestly, if someone does not answer in the next few minutes his friends will bring down the building. 

“ _Fuck’s sake, I’m coming!_ ” Max can hear Daniel’s voice from the other side of the door and his heart is ready to burst. 

“Hi!” Charles and Lando say at the same time as Daniel throws the door open. Max forgets how to breathe for like a moment because Daniel is standing there shirtless. That pair of grey sweatpants that Max loves so much hanging low on his hips. All tan skin, abs, and tattoos and Max takes a moment to congratulate himself for his good taste in men. God, he’s missed running his fingers through Daniel’s curls so fucking much. At that exact moment, the idiotic duo in front of him parts only for George and Alex to push Max forward. 

“We found something that belongs to you!” Charles declares proudly bouncing slightly. 

“The tag on his neck said to bring him back to you.” Lando is laughing at his joke and Daniel is still too asleep to realize what they are on about. 

“Hi.” Max finally breaths and his eyes meet Daniel’s. Max barely registers the assholes he calls friends running down the hallway laughing. 

* * *

There’s a few seconds of awkward silence, both too careful around each other. It’s nothing like what Max is used to. Daniel is the kind of person that likes to laugh and tease and hug the people around him. He used to pull Max into his arms out of nowhere, pressing kisses on his temple, ghosting his lips over that spot on Max’s neck that always drove him crazy. A hand on Max’s waist while they were cooking, Daniel’s fingers tracing patterns under Max’s T-shirt while they watched a movie. 

“Can I come in?” Max asks eventually. It takes Daniel a moment longer before he steps aside and Max almost bursts into tears. “It’s late.” He offers lamely. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Daniel rolls his eyes. “What do you want, Max?” His tone is harsh and it only cuts deeper. Daniel never spoke to him that way before. 

“I’m sorry.” The words are quiet. 

“For what exactly?” Daniel snaps back. “For going off on me without even giving me a chance to explain? For finding the idea of being with me appealing? For pretty much canceling two years of sharing the same bed and shared vacations, of Christmas with my family? What is it that you are sorry about?” Every word cuts a bit deeper into Max’s skin. Daniel’s words are invisible daggers thrown at him at full speed. Max deserves it, he deserves all of it for being a coward. 

“I’m sorry about everything, Daniel.” His voice is breaking a bit. “But most of all I’m sorry for not chasing after you when you shut that hotel door. Sometimes I don’t think you realize how hard it's for me to open up to people. Yet somehow you had me eating out of your palm within the first ten minutes we spoke and it’s fucking scary. Going from having no one to lean on to having someone that will bring the starts down if ask is a fucking nightmare. Because every time someone gives me something it means that I will have to pay twice as much for it later.” He lets out a shaky breath, Max refuses to look Daniel in the eye our of habit. Confrontations are not his favorite thing and almost always end… _badly_. For lack of better words. 

“Maxy-“

“I know.” It’s Max’s turn to snap now. “I know you’re not my father and you have nothing to do with the team but I am still scared of what we have and what you’re asking from me. What if I take the leap and do follow you and then you decide you don’t want me? What if you find someone better, someone that does not complain about even the smallest inconvenience? What if you decide that you’re bored and -“ Daniel’s lips on his shut him up effectively. 

This feels like heaven like there haven’t been three months since he last felt Daniel’s soft lips on his. Max’s arms wound their way around Daniel’s neck, his familiar warmth the kind of reassurance Max needs. Seconds, minutes, hours, pass, and no one of them wants to pull back. Max wants to stay frozen in this single moment where he feels loved and safe. 

“You.” Daniel breaths as the need for air becomes greater. He rests his forehead against Max’s. “It was and always will be _you_. I love _you_ , Max. I want to be with _you_ and all your dramatic outbursts. I want to drag _you_ hiking knowing full well you will whine all through it. I want to have _you_ on the couch beside me criticizing every single thing I watch. And if you want this,” He points between them. “To stay behind closed doors then so be it. I’m fine with saying nothing to anyone because frankly, it’s none of their damn business. All I want is to go to bed with _you_ every night and wake up beside _you_ every morning. Is that clear?” His tone leaves no room for argument as Daniel cups Max’s cheeks with both hands, forcing Max to meet his gaze. 

“Yes.” Max nods smiling slightly. “I love you.” Another soft kiss. 

“I love you too,” Daniel replies, dropping a small kiss on Max’s nose. 

“I’m so drunk,” Max confesses laughing softly. 

“You reek alcohol.” Daniel teases. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He’s already helping Max take off his clothes.

“Yes, please.” Max laughs as he stumbles over his own feet. 

For the first time in months going to bed feels like heaven and not hell. Because Daniel will be right beside him in the morning. 

* * *

_I wanna be defined by the things that I love_

_Not the things I hate_

_Not the things I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of_

_Or the things that haunt me in the middle of the night_

_I, I just think that_

_You are what you love_

_Daylight ~ Taylor Swift_


End file.
